Une histoire de lunettes
by Minata Aruyo
Summary: Alors que Madara et Hashirama viennent de signer un traité de paix, ils décident de créer le village dont ils rêvaient enfant. Un soir où l'Uchiha travaillait sur les plans du village, le châtain surprend son secret le plus inavouable. Depuis quand est-ce que Madara porte des lunettes !


One shot Madara x Hashirama

Ouais, il est arrivé un peu en retard. Mais devinez quoi ? J'avais oublié que c'était ma semaine d'oral blanc ! Bref il est là et c'est le principal. J'aime bien écrire sur les frères Senju et Uchiha. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je les aime bien et on écrit pas assez sur eux ! J'espère que ce one shot (de tout de même 5000 mots !) va vous plaire. J'en suis moyennement contente car je l'ai écrit il y a quelques années déjà et que je trouve qu'il y a plein de trucs qui ne vont pas mais tant pis, je le poste quand même !

§-§

Hashirama et Madara, en tant que représentants de leur clan, venaient de signer un traité de paix. Izuna, que le brun pensait mort sous la lame de Tobirama, avait finalement été soigné. Cela avait sincèrement soulagé le jeune homme qui avait cru perdre son dernier frère, celui qu'il chérissait tant. Et cela l'avait conforté dans l'idée que, oui, il devait arrêter cette guerre inutile entre Uchiha et Senju qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Car plus jamais son petit frère ne serait dans un tel état, Madara se l'était promis. Son cadet ne mourirait pas avant lui.

C'est donc sans aucun regret qu'il apposa sa signature en bas du document. Il allait probablement être mal vu par la plupart des membres de son clan mais qu'importe. Ils diront sûrement qu'il n'était qu'un lâche qui préférait s'incliner devant l'ennemi plutôt que de risquer de perdre. Et ils auraient raison, Madara trouvait cent fois préférable de signer cet accord que de risquer de perdre l'unique frère qu'il lui restait. Les anciens pesteront : _Avoir tenu tête aux Senju, s'être battu contre pendant tant d'années, pour ça !_ Mais il était le chef du clan. C'était lui qui décidait et il pensait – espérait – qu'il changeraient d'avis quand ils verraient le bonheur et la paix dans laquelle grandiront leurs enfants et petit-enfants.

Il sortit accompagné du dirigeant des Senju et tous deux se postèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, en face de leur clan. Ils se firent face et se serrèrent la main pour conclure leur accord, leur bannière respective volant derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Madara ferma sa main sur ce qu'Hashirama y avait discrètement glissé.

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Madara marchait vers la falaise qui bordait la forêt. C'est ici qu'Hashirama avait, pour la première fois, émie l'idée de créer un village où la paix et l'ordre régneraient. L'Uchiha se demandait bien pourquoi son ami l'avait supplié de venir ici. "Au nom de l'ancienne amitié qui nous lie, Madara, je t'en conjure, rejoins-moi sur notre falaise. Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important." Voilà exactement ce qui était écrit sur le mot. Quand le possesseur du Sharingan l'avait lu, à l'abri des regards, il avait levé les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement ?! Un mot, comme quand ils étaient gosses ? Hashirama n'aurait pas pu tout simplement lui dire quand ils signaient le traité de paix, seuls dans la tente ?

Peu importe. Madara alla prévenir un membre quelconque de son clan qu'il partait se balader. Il ne manquerait plus que tout le monde se mette à sa recherche en pensant qu'il avait disparu.

Il arriva à ladite falaise et aperçut son ami de toujours. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, trop occupé à observer la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il signala sa présence d'un raclement de gorge et Hashirama se retourna en signe de reconnaissance. Il lui adressa un sourire comme lui seul savait les faire.

« Tu es venu Madara ! Je suis si heureux !

— De quoi voulais-tu me parler Senju ? fit-il en levant les yeux devant l'air d'imbécile heureux qu'il affichait.

— Appelle-moi Hashirama, comme au bon vieux temps !

— Alors, Hashirama, il appuya sur son nom, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? »

Il reprit un air sérieux et regarda de nouveau la forêt.

« Tu te souviens du rêve que nous avions, étant enfant ? »

Le ton sérieux qu'il prit étonna légèrement Madara. Il était rare pour Hashirama de ne pas rire d'une situation. Et Madara se souvenait parfaitement du rêve qu'ils avaient étant enfants. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, sachant très bien que le jeune homme à ses côtés comprendrait.

« Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens. J'aimerai, il se tourna vers lui avant de continuer sa phrase, j'aimerai que nous construisions ce village ensemble maintenant que nos clans sont alliés.

\- Et comment l'appellerons-nous ce village ? »

Hashirama sourit, ravi que Madara s'intéresse à son, non, leur projet. Le vent se leva, faisant voler les feuilles des arbres. Il en attrapa une au vol et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

"On l'appellera Konohagakure.

\- Le village caché dans les feuilles ?"

Le Senju hocha la tête et Madara déclara, avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

« Tu t'es pas foulé. »

Son ami se recroquevilla sur lui en pleurnichant. Hashirama avait toujours était sujet à des "minis dépressions", susceptible comme il était. Cela contrastait tellement avec son caractère enjoué et farceur habituel, que certains se demandaient s'il n'était pas bipolaire. Mais Madara trouvait ça mignon. "Euh non pas mignon, désésperant" rectifia-t-il mentalement.

« C'est bon Hashirama, je rigolais.

\- Toi tu fais de l'humour maintenant ?

\- Lâche-moi Senju. »

Il explosa de rire et l'Uchiha eût une mine renfrognée.

« Puisque c'est comme ça Madara, c'est toi qui dessines les plans du village.

\- Quoi ?! Non mais attend c'est quoi cette arnaque ?! Et tu fais quoi, toi, pendant ce temps ? »

L'utilisateur du Mokuton sourit, amusé de la réaction de l'autre. Il partait décidément toujours au quart de tour quand ils discutaient ensemble. Il le regarda tendrement, sans savoir si c'était parce qu'il parlait du village ou parce qu'il regardait son ami d'enfance.

« Je vais m'occuper de la gestion de l'académie que nous voulions créer, des différents postes administratifs au village, de l'ordre de difficulté des missions et je vais essayer de contacter d'autres clans pour qu'ils rallient notre cause. Tu vois, je ne ferai pas rien. »

Madara acquiesça et ils se quittèrent après avoir échangé une poignée de main, chacun se délectant de la chaleur et la douceur de la main de l'autre.

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Madara pestait. 8 jours c'étaient écoulés depuis et Hashirama et lui s'étaient revus deux fois. La première fois, le Senju c'était plaint du nombre de papiers et de dossiers que nécessitait un village et un Madara avait rétorqué que c'était bien fait pour lui et qu'il l'avait cherché. Et la deuxième fois, Hashirama lui offrait le poste de Hokage qu'il venait de créer.

« Certainement pas, lui avait-il rétorqué, pour que je me retrouve avec toute la paperasse du village dont tu me parles depuis une semaine ? Non merci. »

Et l'autre, qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas pensé à cette facette du rôle de Hokage, c'était remis à chouiner avant de lancer un regard de chiot perdu à Madara qui lui avait rendu un sourire insolent (1).

L'Uchiha était désormais assis à son bureau depuis maintenant 2 heures à dessiner, froisser et redessiner des plans du futur village qui ne lui convenait jamais. Quelle idée avait-il aussi, l'imbécile heureux ? Madara n'était pas architecte, c'est à peine s'il savait dessiner. Quand il avait proposer de négocier avec les clans plutôt que de faire ça, Hashirama avait été catégorique.

« Je veux rallier des clans à notre cause, pas déclencher la Deuxième Grande Guerre Ninja, alors, s'il te plaît Madara, ne t'avise pas d'écrire une lettre. »

Madara avait été légèrement vexé. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas le plus diplomate des hommes mais tout de même ! Il froissa un nouveau plan et soupira. Il faisait drôlement froid pour un 23 novembre, ainsi avait-il troqué ses habituels vêtements de ninja pour un jean bleu foncé et un col roulé noir. Il l'avait aussi fait pour être plus à l'aise. Parce que dessiner des plans pendant des heures en armure, il fallait être suicidaire. Et Madara ne l'était pas. Il regarda ce qu'il dessinait et soupira en remarquant que, une fois encore, il avait fait les manoirs Uchiha et Senju à côté. Il froissa de nouveau sa feuille en se faisant la remarque qu'il allait bientôt devoir en racheter. Il se reconcentra et reprit son activité.

Cela fut efficace car il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas Hashirama entrer par la fenêtre. Cela amusa le Senju qui se fit aussi discret que possible. Il nota les nombreux plans froissés jonchant le sol en se disant que Madara prenait son travail très à cœur. Il observa le susnommé et remarqua sa tenu inhabituelle. Il le siffla, un air taquin sur le visage et l'Uchiha, qui se rendit enfin compte de sa présence, se tourna vers lui, l'agacement se lisant sur ses traits.

L'air joueur du Senju disparut aussitôt et fut remplacé par de la surprise. Et tout à coup il éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? L'agressa-t-il.

\- Bonjour comment allez-vous docteur Madara ? Lui répondit l'intrus, hilare. »

Un air d'incompréhension prit place sur le visage dudit docteur.

« Franchement Hashirama, j'ai une tête de docteur ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec des lunettes ? »

Brusquement, Madara apporta sa main à son visage. Main qui rencontra effectivement une monture rectangulaire d'un noir tout aussi profond que la chevelure de leur propriétaire. Il les hôta et les posa sur la table en soufflant, soudainement prit d'une intense fatigue. Si seulement il avait entendu Hashirama arriver -et il aurait dû l'entendre, il était le chef des Uchiha tout de même- il n'aurait pas à supporter cette scène.

«C'est pour Izuna. Il vient juste de sortir sa convalescence et il n'arrête pas de faire des caprices. Et je ne veux pas le contrarier, après tout il a frôlé la mort. Et, je ne sais pas comment, il est tombé sur cette paire de lunettes, il a voulu que je les essaie et maintenant il ne veut plus me voir sans.

\- Mais où est Izuna ? Fit l'autre qui commençait à calmer son hilarité.

\- Il est sorti, mais j'ai oublié de les enlever. À vrai dire, j'avais même oublié que je les avais.»

Cette information sembla convenir à Hashirama qui laissa son regard vagabonder alors que Madara grinçait des dents. Cela lui coûtait beaucoup d'avouer que son petit frère était sorti car il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit avec Tobirama. Le seul membre de sa famille encore vivant traînait souvent avec le cadet des Senju au grand désespoir du porteur du Mangekyou qui se demandait ce qu'Izuna pouvait trouver à l'homme qui avait failli le tuer. Quand il l'avait questionné à ce sujet, son frère lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé Tobirama vachement sexy quand il l'avait regardé avec cet air froid et calculateur. Madara avait manqué de lui dire que dix secondes après, il l'avait transpercé avec un sabre mais en voyant le grand sourire de son cadet il s'était ravisé et l'avait autorisé, en soupirant, à fréquenter son homologue Senju. Après tout, Tobirama ne faisait pas une scène quand Hashirama et lui passait la journée ensemble et pourtant Dieu sait comme ils ne s'appréciaient pas. Alors ils s'ignoraient et c'était très bien ainsi.

Soudain le visage, trop, souriant d'Hashirama fit irruption dans son champs de vision. L'Uchiha eu un mouvement de recul quand celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents blanches.

«C'est quoi ça ? Lui demanda-t-il, triomphant, en brandissant un flacon devant ses yeux.»

Madara loucha sur ce que son ami venait de lui mettre, trop, près du visage. Un nouveau soupire lui échappa lorsqu'il vit ses lentilles trempant dans l'eau dudit flacon. Hashirama reprit :

« Ce sont bien des lunettes de vue ?

\- Je suis presbyte, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu me l'as caché... Ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

\- Pas grave ?! Je ne peux pas bien voir de près et je suis obligé de porter des lunettes comme les vieux !

\- Beaucoup de gens ont besoin de lunettes, les jeunes comme les vieux.

\- Mais la presbytie n'arrive normalement pas avant 50 ans. C'est un vieillissement du cristallin qu'on finit tous par avoir mais chez moi c'est prématurée. »

Hashirama le regarda tendrement et lui prit la main.

« Moi je trouve qu'elles te vont bien.

\- J'aimerai qu'on arrête de parler de ça et qu'on passe à autre chose.

\- Très bien. Alors dis-moi Madara, que me vaut ces vêtements ?

\- Il fait froid, voilà tout, répondit l'Uchiha comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Alors, commença le Senju avec une mine perplexe, comment ça se fait que je sois parvenu à entrer par cette fenêtre ? Si tu avais froid tu n'avais qu'à la fermer. »

L'Uchiha regarda ladite fenêtre. C'est donc pour cela qu'il faisait si froid dans sa chambre. L'utilisateur du Mokuton, en voyant l'air perdu de son ami, décida d'intervenir.

« Madara, ne te stress pas autant.

\- Je ne me stress pas ! Contredit l'autre.

\- Ce village n'a jamais existé, il peut bien attendre 3 jours de plus que tu finisses de dessiner les plans. Il ne faut pas que tu tombes malade pour ça. »

Le Senju se leva et proposa au dessinateur – tout en lui tendant un long manteau noir qu'il venait de trouver dans la penderie :

« Tiens. On va te changer les idées.

\- Où est-ce que l'on va ? Demanda le jeune homme tout en mettant ses lentilles.

\- Non met tes lunettes.

\- Qu-quoi ?! Certainement pa… »

Il se stoppa en voyant le regard suppliant d'Hashirama.

« S'il te plaît Madara.

\- Bon, céda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en les enfilant sur son nez.

\- Merci Mady ! »

L'Uchiha interrompit tout mouvement et se tourna lentement vers son ex meilleur ami en entendant son vieux surnom.

« Ne. M'appelle. Plus. Jamais. Comme. Ça. »

Madara n'avait jamais semblé aussi menaçant, pourtant le futur Hokage se contenta de se gratter l'arrière du crâne, penaud.

« Désolé.

\- Je réitère ma question. Où allons-nous ?

\- En boîte, dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus normal du monde d'amener le Madara Uchiha craint par les 5 grandes nations dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- En boîte, s'assura l'impulsif, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- En boîte de nuit, confirma Hashirama.

\- Hors de question.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Et Hashirama traîna un Madara particulièrement à cran dans la boîte de nuit la plus proche.

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient là et Madara enchaînait alcool sur alcool. Pourtant il n'était pas ivre, loin de là. Hashirama, assis à côté de lui, lorgnait la piste de danse depuis un bon quart d'heure. En voyant qu'il le regardait maintenant du coin de l'œil, l'Uchiha fit mine d'appeler le serveur mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

« Tu viens danser Madara ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question puisque le Senju l'avait déjà tiré au milieu des danseurs. Il se mit à danser sans quitter le possesseur du Mangekyou des yeux. Celui-ci se contenta de jeter un regard noir à toutes celles qui regardaient le châtain et lorsque l'une d'entre s'approcha pour l'inviter à danser, il attrapa son bras, le tira vers lui et commença à se trémousser avec lui. Hashirama lui sourit, un brin de surprise dans le regard, mais appréciant tout de même son geste. D'autant plus que Madara avait fait cela sans se départir de son air sérieux. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Hashirama, sans doute aidé par ses quelques verres d'alcool et par les lunettes du brun, eut envie de l'embrasser. Celles-ci l'avaient d'abord fait rire mais en réalité, elles faisaient monter en lui une libido qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Madara était, trop, sexy avec ses lunettes. C'est pour cela que quand l'Uchiha se pencha pour lui dire à l'oreille qu'il n'aimait pas trop cette ambiance et qu'il préférait rentrer, il accepta.

Il rentrèrent donc ensemble au manoir Uchiha. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Madara, ce-dernier déclara :

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas me permettre de te donner une chambre. Si un Uchiha tombe sur toi, ils vont dire que j'accueille l'ennemi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas mais tu vas devoir dormir dans ma chambre. »

Oh non, cela ne dérangeait pas du tout notre Senju. Au départ, il n'avait même pas prévu de passer la nuit ici mais étant donné que le brun lui avait proposé, il n'allait pas se priver. Il accepta, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Dans ce cas, va dormir. J'ai encore un peu de travail. »

Docilement, le châtain s'assit sur le lit de son hôte. Il attrapa, pour passer le temps, un rouleau qui traînait sur la table de nuit. Quand il se rendit compte que ce-dernier contenait le secret du Sharingan, il se fit plus attentif. La demi-heure qui suivit se passa dans le calme le plus absolu, chacun se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait. Soudain, Hashirama poussa une exclamation stupéfaite.

« Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que le Mangekyou s'éveillait quand on tuait son meilleur ami ! »

Le reproche était clairement audible dans la voix du chef des Senju. L'Uchiha se retourna vivement.

« Pourquoi lis-tu ça ?!

\- Tu as tué ton meilleur ami ?!

\- Peu importe, pose ce parchemin Hashirama !

\- Qui était-il ?! »

Les deux se regardaient en chien de faïence. L'utilisateur du Mokuton voulait des réponses, il lui posa donc un ultimatum :

« Répond-moi et je range ce rouleau. Si tu refuses, j'alerte tout le monde de ma présence et je les informe que je sais tout sur leur dojutsu. Alors ? »

L'aura de Madara se fit menaçante alors qu'il se levait pour s'avançait vers Hashirama. Ce-dernier le regardait droit dans les yeux, de légères rougeurs sur les joues. L'Uchiha était trop sexy pour son propre bien. Le regard ardent qu'il lui lançait, atténué par ses lunettes qu'il portait toujours ainsi que ces vêtements plus décontractés que d'habitude… Tout cela donnait beaucoup trop chaud au Senju. Dieu, qu'il avait envie de lui enlever ce col roulé noir qui moulait de façon indécente ses pectoraux et ses abdos. Et ces lunettes qui lui donnait l'étrange envie de jouer au docteur pas très conventionnel, si vous voyez ce qu'il veut dire.

Hashirama se leva et fit face à Madara. La tension était palpable même si l'origine de celle-ci était différente pour les deux hommes. L'aura imposante des deux chefs de clan se rencontrait et se battait pour avoir le dessus. Le châtain fut le plus impatient. Toujours en le regardant dans les yeux, il prit son visage en coupe et colla leurs lèvres ensemble. Un éclair de surprise fila dans le regard de l'Uchiha mais il se reprit aussitôt et commença à mordiller la lèvre du Senju qui ouvrit immédiatement la bouche, débutant un duel entre eux. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se battant pour la domination. Hashirama laissa échapper un gémissement et il put clairement voir l'air victorieux qu'afficha Madara. Il céda, laissant le brun mener la danse. De toute façon, ce ne serait pas lui, foi de Senju !

L'Uchiha, enhardi par sa victoire, poussa l'autre sur le lit et s'assit sur ses genoux, sans arrêter le baiser. Hashirama gémit une nouvelle fois en sentant la virilité de Madara. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble dans un ballet sensuel. L'invita passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de son hôte et caressa tendrement son torse. Ce-dernier mordit sa lèvre inférieur pour empêcher tout son de lui échapper. Il quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser sa mâchoire puis descendit dans son cou. Il l'embrassa, le titilla de sa langue et aspira légèrement la peau à plusieurs endroits, lui laissant quelques tâches d'amour.

Hashirama soupira profondément lorsque Madara mordilla une zone érogène de sa nuque. Il l'éloigna un peu, empoigna son T-shirt et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Aussitôt, il posa ses lèvres sur le torse blanc jonché de ci de là par quelques cicatrices, souvenirs de l'ancienne rivalité entre leur clan. Il lécha un de ses tétons durcis, provoquant un grognement rauque chez sa victime. Il recommença alors, encore et toujours à la recherche de ce son si excitant, tout en laissant son autre main vagabonder sur ses abdos.

Violemment, Madara ramena Hashirama à lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche tout en défaisant rapidement les boutons de sa chemise. Une fois cela fait, il l'envoya en arrière sur les épaules du châtain qui s'empressa de s'en débarrasser. Il passa ses mains sur ses muscles saillants tandis que celles du Senju griffaient doucement son dos. Il l'allongea tout en dévorant son torse de baisers brûlants. L'utilisateur du Mokuton se cambra et, d'un coup de hanche, inversa leur position. Tendrement, il embrassa son front, ses joues, le bout de son nez, ses paupières closes et enfin il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Senju voulait ajouter un peu de tendresse et d'affection dans leur étreinte jusqu'alors passionnée. Ses yeux, plantés dans ceux de Madara, exprimaient tout l'amour qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il frotta le bout de son nez dontre celui de l'Uchiha qui grogna.

« Passe la vitesse supérieure Hashirama. »

Il n'avait jamais été d'une très grande patience mais sa voix hachée par le plaisir et son regard adouci derrière ses lunettes - qu'il avait dû légèrement déplace pour embrasser ses paupières – lui prouvaient qu'il appréciait en réalité l'attention que le châtain lui portait. Il accéda cependant à sa requête, plongeant son nez dans son cou pour mordiller sa peau tout en débouclant la ceinture qu'il portait. Il lui ôta son jean et fit descendre ses lèvres, taquinant la peau sensible qui s'offrait à lui du bout de la langue. Il glissa cette dernière dans le nombril de l'Uchiha, mimant l'acte. Cela tira un gémissement à Madara qui avait agrippé les longs cheveux du Senju sous l'assaut du plaisir. Hashirama avait enfin découvert une zone érogène. Un air taquin au visage, il remonta lentement et attrapa son lobe d'oreille entre ses dents en murmurant :

« J'ai réussi à te faire gémir.

\- Moi je vais te faire hurler Senju.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. »

L'Uchiha, un air moqueur au visage, glissa sa main dans le pantalon de son invité, effleurant sa virilité encore prisonnière dans son caleçon. Un nouveau gémissement échappa à Hashirama et un sourire goguenard apparut sur le visage du brun. Il continua un peu, poussant le châtain à bout.

« Madara, putain accélère !

\- Je le ferai si j'en ai envie, susurra-t-il, un air supérieur collé sur son beau visage.

\- Je te jure que si tu n… »

L'Uchiha avait brusquement franchit la barrière du boxer pour empoigner le sexe du Senju qui avait dû coller sa main à sa bouche pour ne pas crier de surprise mais surtout de plaisir. Il commença à le masturber lentement, détaillant l'homme qui le dominait toujours, bien qu'il ait désormais la situation en main (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'à présent, ses cheveux emmêlés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, sa respiration hachée s'échappant de ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers, ses yeux noirs brillant de désir. Non vraiment, Madara venait de revoir son opinion comme quoi le chef des Senju n'était jamais aussi beau que lors d'un combat. Car c'était faux, Hashirama n'était jamais aussi magnifique et désirable que pendant l'amour. Sa verge douloureusement serrée dans son pantalon lui rappelait trop bien.

En se sentant venir, le châtain colla ardemment ses lèvres à celles de Madaraa, les entraînant dans un baiser langoureux qui étouffa ses gémissements. Le brun se délecta du visage d'Hashirama durant l'orgasme car c'était certainement la chose la plus excise qui lui ait été donné de voir.

« Ne fais pas trop de bruit, il ne faut pas qu'on sache que tu es là, souffla Madara en replaçant une mèche trempée de sueur collée sur son front avec un regard attentif. »

Le Senju ne répondit pas. Il finit d'ôter ses vêtements et ceux de l'Uchiha avec un empressement à peine dissimulé. Cela fit sourire le brun qui se cambra en sentant le souffle brûlant du châtain sur son intimité. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres lui échappa quand son invité passa le bout de sa langue sur son gland. Un léger rire secoua le possesseur de la langue taquine :

« Madara, ne fais pas tant de bruit, il ne faut pas qu'on sache que je suis là. »

Et il le prit en bouche. Le chef du clan Uchiha étouffa un nouveau cri contre son poing. Le rythme lancinant que lui imposait Hashirama lui donnait envie de hurler mais il avait une fierté, bordel ! Sa main libre glissa dans les cheveux du Senju, l'incitant à aller plus vite. Ce qu'il fit tout en amenant la sienne à la bouche de Madara qui regarda les doigts d'un air septique. Le châtain comptait le préparer ? Oh non, il ne serait pas le dominé. Il essaya de le faire comprendre à l'autre en se séparant de lui mais le Senju fit racler ses dents contre son membre, lui arrachant un cri peu discret et l'obligeant à recoller la main qui tentait de le repousser sur ses lèvres. Le fourbe…

Il accueillit finalement les longs doigts de celui qui s'occupait de lui, laissant sa langue les lubrifier. Il détestait être soumis à son ami comme ça. Mais paradoxalement, il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. La bouche d'Hashirama lui faisait voir un bout de paradis et pourtant, Dieu savait qu'il était damné depuis bien longtemps. La main de son tortionnaire quitta la cavité humide alors que les mouvements sur son sexe s'accélérèrent, lui faisant fermer les yeux sous le plaisir.

Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, un doigt envahit son intimité. C'était étrange mais pas douloureux – de toute manière Madara était trop concentré sur l'orgasme qu'il allait bientôt avoir. Hashirama fit des va-et-vients avec sa main et accéléra la cadence de sa bouche tandis qu'avait le membre qu'il lui restait il cajolait son nombril. L'Uchiha ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il se contentait de rester là, pantelant, sa main toujours crispé dans les cheveux du Senju et le visage déformé par le plaisir.

« Hashirama, haleta-t-il. »

Alors qu'il jouissait, le châtain en profita pour glisser un deuxième doigts. La douleur mélangé à la sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait rendit l'orgasme encore plus violent. L'Uchiha dodelina de la tête, reprenant ses esprits. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Senju soit aussi doué. Son ami avait profité de son laissé allez pour insérer un deuxième doigt et maintenant qu'il émergeait des limbes du plaisir dans lequel il avait plongé, son corps s'était déjà habitué à l'intrusion, lui évitant ainsi la douleur cuisante dont il avait entendu parler.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait su être aussi tendre et attentif que le Senju. Celui-ci faisait des mouvements lents avec, par moment, des coups de ciseaux pour le détendre. Il le regardait dans les yeux, guettant la moindre grimace de sa part. Il était très dur pour lui de ne pas le prendre sur le champ. L'Uchiha était tellement désirable avec ses yeux pleins de désirs, des larmes de plaisir et de douleur au coin des yeux, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies et les lèvres entrouvertes. Les pensées de Madara devaient faire écho aux siennes car il lui demanda – ordonna – d'une voix rauque :

« Hashirama, prend-moi putain ! Je ne suis pas en sucre bordel ! »

Les yeux noirs du possesseur du Mokuton brillèrent d'un éclat que Madara n'avait jamais vu jusque là. Le châtain le regardait avec amour et c'est avec amour qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en le pénétrant tendrement. Le visage du brun se crispa un peu sous la douleur mais il avait connu pire, d'autant plus que l'autre tentait de détourner son attention en caressant sa langue avec la sienne. Lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui, Hashirama décolla leurs lèvres pour enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux et lui chuchoter des mots d'amour. Jamais l'Uchiha ne s'était senti aussi aimé. Il était vaguement conscient d'être passif mais il était tellement rare – c'était en fait la première fois – qu'il accepte une telle étreinte – pas violente mais passionnée et tendre, presque amoureuse – qu'il laissait le Senju menait, ne sachant pas comment faire.

La brûlure entre ses reins, pas celle de la douleur mais du plaisir, le poussa à faire le premier mouvement. Il balança ses hanches, poussant le châtain à en faire de même. Ce-dernier soupira de soulagement, il n'aurait pas pu tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Il commença donc à donner des coups de bassins lents et profonds puis accéléra au fur et à mesure, rassuré de voir Madara grimacer de moins en moins.

Brusquement, il se cambra en criant, foudroyé par le plaisir. Hashirama venait de toucher sa prostate et sous la violence du bien-être qu'il l'avait submergé, Madara avait manqué d'avertir tout le manoir de ses activités pas très pures. L'autre, ravi d'avoir trouvé le point G de son amant, se déchaîna afin d'amener l'Uchiha au septième ciel.

Les cris et les gémissements résonnaient dans la chambre, les coups de bassins lancinants amenant peu à peu les deux hommes au paradis. Ils échangeaient des baisers torrides et un peu brouillon, leurs mains se perdant dans la chevelure de l'autre. Dans un ultime coup de rein, le Senju se libéra et l'Uchiha se cambra à son maximum en labourant le dos de son amant avec ses angles, frappé par l'orgasme lui aussi.

Les deux se laissèrent tomber, les muscles relâchés, complètement vidés. Hashirama se coucha à côté de Madara et le prit dans ses bras. Les deux s'endormirent ainsi, sans s'adresser un seul mot.

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Tobirama pénétra dans le manoir Uchiha, Izuna sur les talons. Ils avaient passé la nuit au manoir Senju et ce matin, il avait été assailli par des membres du clan complètement paniqués. Hashirama avait disparu. Mais l'albinos, habitué aux fugues de son frère aîné, était parti le chercher au manoir Uchiha et en profité pour y déposer son petit-ami.

Le cadet des Uchiha trotta jusqu'à sa chambre pour y déposer son manteau et ses chaussures. Tobirama, quant à lui, se dirigea vers la chambre de Madara qu'Izuna venait de lui indiquer. Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper et une vision d'horreur s'offrit à lui.

Son frère – son grand-frère adoré – dormait enlacé avec son pire ennemi, leurs vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Horrifié, le plus jeune s'exclama :

« Grand-frère ! Mais… Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Les deux se réveillèrent en sursaut sous le cri du cadet des Senju. Hashirama papillonna des yeux avant de les écarquillés en reconnaissant son petit frère. Madara grogna.

« Tobirama ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

La voix du châtain était endormie et un peu perdue alors que celle du brun était clairement agressive.

« Je rêve là ? Tu pervertis mon frère et en plus tu me demandes ce que je fous là ? Je viens le chercher, quelle question ! »

L'Uchiha se redressa, laissant apparaître son torse bien bâti.

« Dégage de là Senju.

\- Certainement pas ! Hashirama a déjà assez traîné avec toi !

\- Tobirama, je… J'étais consentant. »

L'albinos lui jeta un regard noir. Izuna arriva derrière et avisa la situation. Il remarqua son frère avec l'aîné des Senju et l'air furieux de Tobirama. Il passa une main sur le torse de son amant et lui dit :

« Tu viens ? On va finir notre nuit dans ma chambre. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs leur adressa un dernier regard avant d'acquiescer. Izuna fit un clin d'œil à son frère avant de sortir derrière son copain. Hashirama se leva, enfila son boxer après l'avoir retrouvé accroché à une chaise. Il se tourna vers Madara et demanda :

« Alors le Mangekyou ? Qui as-tu tué ? »

L'Uchiha souffla devant l'obstination de son amant avant de se décider à répondre.

« Lors d'un de nos combats, j'ai cru t'avoir tué. Mais tu t'es relevé. Cependant ça a suffit pour éveiller mon Mangekyou. C'est aussi quand nous avons été séparés par nos pères que j'ai éveiller mon Sharingan. »

Hashirama prit une mine dépitée.

« Alors je suis ton meilleur ami ?

\- Oui tu es mon meilleur ami, mais déjà à l'époque tu étais plus que ça. »

Le châtain fit un grand sourire à l'Uchiha et vint lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres. Il savait qu'il ne lui dirait qu'il l'aimait mais le fait qu'il l'avoue à demi mot le rendait déjà infiniment heureux. Il se redressa et vit le sourire en coin que lui adressait Madara. Il attacha ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval haute.

« Bon, je vais t'aider à finir les plans du village. »

Le regard du brun se fit plus profond et insistant. Il se leva lui aussi et enfila ses lunettes. Il s'approcha d'Hashirama d'une démarche féline et, sensuellement, l'embrassa. Puis, un air moqueur sur le visage, il déclara :

« Tu trouves que mes lunettes me rendent sexy et on voit où ça nous a mené. Et bien sache que quand tu t'attache les cheveux comme ça, c'est toi qui est extrêmement désirable. »

Le châtain le regarda, surpris et Madara lui lança un sourire insolent.

« Au diable les plans du village, et si nous allions plutôt rejoindre Izuna et Tobirama au paradis ? »

§-§

(1) Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'adoooooore cette expression ! Et je trouve qu'elle colle tellement bien au personnage de Madara ! Vous en pensez quoi ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez du style d'écriture de quand j'avais 15 ans mdrr (et il me semble aussi que c'était mon premier lemon ? Je ne suis plus trop sûre)


End file.
